Australia
by grettama
Summary: Rin pergi, dan ketika ia mencoba menelepon Haru, ia mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya tercekat.


"Aku akan pergi ke Australia."

Matsuoka Rin mengatakan itu dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya, dan Nanase Haruka hanya bisa memandang pemuda di sampingnya dengan ekspresi tertegun yang begitu kentara.

"Aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku di sana dan menjadi atlet renang yang hebat."

* * *

Sudah dua tahun. Sudah dua tahun sejak Rin mengatakan kalimat itu pada Haru. Dan saat ini, ia menghantam dinding besar yang kokoh. Ia merasa saat ini adalah saat terlemahnya.

Dan nama yang terlintas pertama kali di otaknya adalah; Haru.

Saat ini Rin memandang ponselnya, nanar. Sudah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu ia terus memandangi ponselnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Hati kecilnya menyuruhnya untuk menekan tombol ponselnya saat ini juga dan menelepon Haru, mengatakan padanya bahwa ia masih membutuhkannya.

Namun suara lain di otaknya merasa enggan. Selama dua tahun penuh ini, ia sama sekali tidak menghubungi Haru, atau siapapun kerabatnya di Jepang. Lalu apa yang membuatnya merasa berhak menghubungi Haru sekarang? Rin tak yakin Haru masih mengingatnya. Tidak setelah dua tahun putus hubungan sama sekali.

Rin masih menatap ponselnya, dan dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, ia memutuskan.

Ia menekan tombol angka di ponselnya dengan cepat, merasa kalau ia melakukannya perlahan, niatnya akan berubah. Dan setelah selesai, ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga, menunggu.

Rin merasa ia menunggu cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara di saluran seberang.

"_Ini Nanase Haruka."_

Hati Rin mencelos, tapi kemudian ia sadar kalau itu hanya suara mesin penjawab. Haru tampaknya sedang pergi dan tidak membawa ponselnya bersamanya. _'Kebiasaan,'_ pikir Rin seraya tersenyum sedih.

Rin sudah hendak menutup teleponnya, tapi alih-alih melakukannya, ia tetap mendengarkan suara Haru pada mesin penjawab.

"_Saat ini aku sedang tidak bisa menerima telepon. Kalau kau menelepon karena ingin menjual sesuatu, kau membuang waktu karena sama sekali tidak tertarik._ _Kalau kau ingin meninggalkan pesan, tunggu setelah nada. Dan…"_

Ada jeda sejenak setelah Haru mengucapkan kata 'dan'. Menyadari itu, Rin mengernyit. '_Mungkin waktu merekamnya di mesin penjawab sudah habis?'_

Namun ketika ia berpikir begitu, terdengar lagi suara Haru.

"… _P.S. kalau ini Australia, aku masih menunggumu."_

Rin membeku. Ia bisa mendengar tiga nada tanda untuk meninggalkan pesan, tapi bibirnya kelu. Begitu tersadar, ia segera menutup teleponnya, akhirnya tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun.

Pikirannya dipenuhi hal lain.

'_Kenapa?'_

Kenapa Haru membuat pesan seperti itu? Meskipun sudah dua tahun… apa Haru masih berharap dia kembali? Ia tak bisa percaya kenapa Haru begitu yakin ia akan menghubunginya?

Rin kembali memandangi ponselnya. Tahu ia takkan bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan itu seorang diri.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian.

Sekali lagi, Rin menatap ponselnya. Namun kali ini ia tak membutuhkan waktu lama. Ia segera menekan angka pada ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Haru sekali lagi.

Sudah terdengar nada tunggu ketika Rin menyadari bahwa ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan jika Haru mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Ini Nanase Haruka."_

Rin menarik napas, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lagi, ia mengenali bahwa itu suara Haru pada mesin penjawab. Ia menghela napas, campuran antara lega karena tak perlu susah payah memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan, dan kecewa karena sekali lagi ia tak bisa berbicara langsung dengan Haru.

"_Saat ini aku sedang tidak bisa menerima telepon. Kalau ini hari Sabtu, aku sedang di pantai dan tidak akan kembali sampai hari Minggu siang. Tinggalkan pesan setelah nada, aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Dan—"_

Napas Rin tercekat.

"—_P.S. kalau ini Australia, aku masih menunggumu."_

Terdengar nada tanda untuk meninggalkan pesan, tapi kali ini Rin tidak diam saja. Ia membuka mulutnya dan meninggalkan nomor teleponnya, lalu kemudian memutus sambungan. Ia tidak menyebutkan namanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa yakin kalau Haru pasti tahu itu adalah dia.

* * *

Rin menunggu. Setelah ia meninggalkan nomor teleponnya untuk Haru, ia hanya bisa menunggu. Taruhan dengan diri sendiri, apakah benar Haru akan menghubunginya lagi atau tidak.

Rin terus memandangi ponselnya, dan ketika hari Minggu-nya sudah nyaris malam, ponselnya berdering.

Rin bergeming selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia menjangkau ponselnya dan mengangkatnya tanpa perlu repot-repot mengecek identitas penelepon.

Suara di saluran seberang terdengar sedikit lebih berat dari suara yang Rin ingat, tapi Rin tahu pemilik suara itu adalah orang yang sama. Tapi ia diam ketika mengangkat telepon, hanya mendengarkan lawan bicaranya.

"Kalau kau menelepon untuk menanyakan kenapa, karena aku percaya. Aku tahu kau pasti akan kembali, dan yang perlu kulakukan hanya menunggu. Aku selalu di sini. Menunggumu."

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah Rin, "Hei, Haru. Kau tidak sedang bicara pada mesin penjawab, kau tahu."

Rin bisa merasakan keterkejutan Haru ketika mendengarnya bicara, menjawab teleponnya.

"Rin?" tanya Haru, memastikan.

"Hn," jawab Rin singkat.

Dan selama beberapa saat, tak satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Sampai kemudian Rin memecah keheningan itu dengan satu kata.

"Terimakasih."

**Disclaimer: KyoAni. Blake Shelton.**


End file.
